Steven Forman & Eric Hyde
by Der Schatten
Summary: Steven and Eric switch lifes and the changes are interesting.
1. Prolog

Steven Foreman & Erik Hyde

Prolog

End of junior year, 1977 (AN: that is my interpretation of the time line).

It is class picture day for everyone with and almost the whole gang is in the room. Donna is sitting on a desk wearing a plad shirt with jeans. Kelso is sitting in his chair, across from Donna and wearing a suit. Jackie is sitting in a chair to the right of Donna and she is wearing a good looking dress. Fez is sitting on the other side of Jackie and wearing a suit. Steven is sitting next to Donna, both are messing with each other, and he is wearing a polo and his signature sun glasses. It all looks like they're having a good time.

Then a man who was wearing a ratty Led Zeppelin shirt and pants walks in the door with a smile on his face and says, "Guys, I was able to put lip stick on Tommy Hedges' face before he took his picture. It was so funny."

Donna laughs and says, "Dude, Eric, that's awesome."

Steven says while laughing, "That's freaking hilarious."

Fez laughs too and says, "Very funny."

Kelso, also laughing, says, "Hyde that is a freaking awesome burn."

"Yeah, but where'd you get the make up?" Jackie said trying to burn Eric.

"Oh that's right, here's your lip stick Jackie." Eric said as he was handing the lip stick container back to Jackie.

Jackie looked at the lipstick in front of her and said, "Eww, get that away from me."

Steven with his arm around Donna said, "Okay guys, we really need to start thinking about our year book quote."

Eric said, "It should probably be some sweet memory."

Steven looked at Eric and laughed before saying, "Hey Hyde, how about the time we first met."

Eric, with angry expression, said, "Don't you dare tell that story."

Steven said, "I'm going to."

_(Flashback)_

_1968_

_Steven was at the playground, sitting on a swing, getting ready to go home. All of a sudden he heard some noise, sounding like a punch. Steven looked up and saw a skinny kid fighting three big kids and the skinny kid was winning. Steven thought that is was awesome how this kid was doing until he saw one of the big kids pick up a big stick and hit the skinny kid in the face with it. Steven thought the fight was unfair and ran over to the three boys started punching them and after a little bit the three kids ran away._

_Steven went to the kid who was on the ground and said, "Are you okay?"_

_As the kid got up he said, "Why'd you help me?"_

"_Well, I thought it was wrong that those kids used a stick," Steven said, "besides, you were kicking their tails before and that's cool."_

_The kid laughed and said, "It's ass, not tail."_

_Steven saw kid was wiping the blood off his mouth and said, "Hey, want to go to my house to clean the blood off?"_

_The kid said, "Sure."_

_They started to walk to Steven's house, Steven said, "My name's Steven Foreman, what's yours?"_

_The kid said, "My name's Eric Hyde."_

_Once they arrived at Steven's house, his mom opened the door, with Mr. Foreman right behind her, and she said, "Oh…Red look, Steven's got a new friend."_

_Then she saw the blood on Eric's mouth and shrieked, "OH MY GOSH IS THAT BLOOD! Come inside I'll clean you up."_

_A few minutes later, Eric was on the couch in a full body cast._

"_Gosh, Kitty he only has a bloody lip." Mr. Foreman said looking at Eric._

_Kitty looked at him and said, "A blood lip today Red, but what about tomorrow?"_

_Kitty went back into the kitchen._

_Red looked at Eric and said, "I'm sorry..."_

_Red left the room._

_Eric looked at Steven and said, "If you ever talk about this I will kill you."_

_(Flashback End)_

Eric looked at Steven and said, "Now I have to kill you."

Steven laughed and said, "Sure Hyde, but a least you got a friend out of that cast."

Eric looked around and said, "Where is this friend?"

A change in roles, a change in life, but with similar results.


	2. The 70's

Chapter 1: That 70's

1976

Steven Foreman's Basement

Eric, Steven, Michael, and Donna are sitting in the basement.

Eric pointing his finger at Steven says, "Foreman come on, just get it."

Steven says, "Why don't you get Hyde?"

Eric says, "You want me to come hear again don't you?"

Steven thinks about it for a second and says, "I guess so."

Steven then says, "What if the government stops me?"

Eric looks at Steven dumbfounded and says, "Foreman, I would be more worried about your dad than the government. Just go get the beers before the party drinks them all."

"Okay fine, but if I don't come back in ten minutes you will know that the governments got me." Steven says before he starts walking up the stairs.

"Steven!" Donna says.

Steven stops, turns around, and says, "What?"

Donna says, "Whatever you do don't get caught up in my dad's hair."

Steven, confused, asks, "What's wrong with your dad's hair?"

Donna warns him again, "Just don't."

Steven walks up the stairs and the first person he sees is his mom. Then he enters the living room and sees two beers sitting on the table. As he goes to pick them up, his dad walks in front of him and asks, "So, Steven what are you looking at?"

A nervous Steven looks at the first thing he sees and says, "Mr. Pinciotti's hair."

Red looks over at Bob, looks back at Steven, chuckles, and says, "Yeah, his hair is not hard miss. Say Steven since we got the Toyota, I have been thinking, maybe we should try to get you a car."

Steven a little shocked says, "Really Dad? That would be..."

Bob interrupts Steven and says, "Hey Red, great party."

Red looks a Bob and sarcastically says, "Yeah... Bob, you know how much I like parties."

"Red I found these two beers just sitting on one of the tables and they're a little warm." Bob says while showing Red the two beers in his hands.

"Aww, gees... Steven why don't you take the beers down to the freezer. Oh and take these other two while your at it." Red said while handing Steven the beers.

Steven, who looks like he had just won the lottery, says, "Sure Dad."

Steven then turns around and races down the stairs with the beers in his hands.

Steven walked down the stairs, holding the beers in the air for all his friends to see.

Kelso stood up and shouted, "All right Foreman!"

As Steven handed out the drinks, Donna smiled and said, "Steven, did I tell you how incredibly hansom you are?"

Steven looked up at the ceiling, obviously thinking, then said, "Nope, not recently I'm afraid."

"But I thought that you told me he was hansom?" Kelso quietly, blurted out.

Donna, pissed off and embarrassed, whispered, "Shut up Kelso."

Steven, who is partly confused, asks, "What did you say Kelso?"

"Look, that doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is that Foreman stole some beer... to Foreman!" Eric says, before every drunk from their can.

After taking a sip, Eric looked at his drink and said, "You couldn't have gotten a cold beer, could you Foreman?"

Kelso looked at his beer too and said, "Ya, I agree with Hyde. The way and the amount of time in which the beer stolen was good, but the beer is warm. So, I going to have to give you a six on this."

Eric said, "Agreed."

Steven, who is upset, said, "Wait a minute, Kelso stole beer in twenty-minutes one time, yet we gave him a seven and a half."

Michael, in his pissed of manner, said, "First of all, Jackie's Dad was in the house at the time, and second, there were dogs near the beer, you all know that I have to play with dogs when I see them."

Eric added in, "Not only that, the beers were cold that time."

Donna said, "I don't know... this was the first time he stole the beer, so I'll give Foreman a seven and a half."

Eric said, "First timers don't get extra points in my book."

Steven looked at Eric and said, "Well you know what, screw you man."

Eric said, "But, I think you will beat Fez out when he does his first beer stealing."

Steven shakes his head while saying, "Whatever man."


	3. Vista Cruiser

Chapter 2: Vista Cruiser

1976

Steven Foreman's Basement

Steven, Donna, and Kelso are sitting in the basement watching TV.

Donna says, "You know, I can't believe that Greg actually doesn't know that the girl is only going out with him because he decides who is going to be the head cheerleader."

Steven states, "Yeah the Brady Bunch are kind of dumb, but they're so freaking addicting."

Kelso says, "I think it's because Marcia is so hot."

Steven says in agreement, "Touché, I'd do her any day."

Donna laughs a little and says, "You guys are so dumb."

Then a voice at the top of the stairs yells out, "MICHAEL! Come up here right now!"

Steven put his hand to his face and says, "Remind me why we allowed you to bring her over."

Donna shaking her head says, "Yah, she is so annoying!"

Kelso getting up and trying to defend himself says, "Now hold on, I gonna break up with her I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Jackie screams, "MICHAEL!"

Steven grins and says, "There you go Kelso there's your moment."

Kelso walks up the stairs, and just as he gets up the stairs Eric and Fez enter through the basement door.

Steven notices them first and says, "Hey how's it goin'."

"Very good," Eric notices the TV and says, "Hey the Brady Bunch, alright."

Fez looks at the TV and says, "Oh this is interesting, say is that black haired guy dating the blond hair girl."

Donna laughs and says, "Fez, that is Greg and Marcia, they are brother and sister they can't be dating."

Fez says, "Oh? Because I see they want each other."

Eric shakes his head and says, "Say when are we heading out?"

Steven says, "Just as soon as Kelso is done with his girlfriend."

Jackie and Michael walk down the stairs and as soon as they hit the bottom Jackie says, "So, Michael says you are going somewhere?"

Everyone groans, then Eric says, "Kelso really?"

Michael says, "Look, she forced it out of me."

"Very disappointed in you Kelso." Steven says.

Eric suddenly grins and says, "Say, she can come along with us."

Steven says, "What!"

Donna says, "Huh?"

Michael says, "…."

Fez says, "Why?"

Jackie happy as can be says, "Really?"

Eric still grinning says, "Yes, but Jackie you must promise that you will not complain while we are there."

Everyone seems to understand now about what's going on as Jackie shakes Eric's hand and says, "Deal."

(Scene Change)

Point Place Junkyard

The Gang was walking through the junkyard at night. Jackie could not help but say 'eww' at everything. The gang had not seen much in the junkyard until something caught Eric's eye.

Eric says, "Hey guys look at this."

Eric walked over to an old, beat up looking Vista Cruiser.

Steven said, "Hyde I don't think that car is going to work."

Fez added, "Yah, it doesn't look like my country's leader should ride that."

Eric stepped in the car and said, "Look it has the keys in the ignition."

"Hyde it is not going to…" Steven was saying until the Vista started up.

Eric cockily said, "Wait a minute Foreman weren't you saying something about a car that wasn't going to work."

Steven said, "Alright Hyde now let us in and lets hit the town man."

Eric smiled and said, "Alright hop in."

Everyone got in as Jackie disgustedly said, "Eww! I'm not getting in that."

Eric said, "Then I'll just have to leave you here… in the Junkyard."

Jackie hopped in.

**Author's Note: I am sorry for leaving you for a while but I thought nobody was reading now I will try to continue as often as I can.**


End file.
